<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by Starliii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102207">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliii/pseuds/Starliii'>Starliii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Jaehyun is a stupid jock, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Side Ships, dowoo, doyoung is a nerdy sweetheart, jungwoo centric, popular it boy jungwoo bc thats what he deserves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliii/pseuds/Starliii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo is popular, pretty, he could have any guy he wanted. So how come, even though he's dating the hottest, most sought after guy in their school, does he find himself falling for someone else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is crossposted on my wattpad (@/starliii) If you'd rather read it there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe, can you pass me the lighter?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo grabbed the pink bic lighter from the coffee table and handed it to Jaehyun, who used it to light the blunt he'd just finished rolling and take a hit. </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna turn?" He then asked Jungwoo, eyes already a little red, but Jungwoo shook his head. He wasn't really into weed lately. It got him thinking too much. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun passed the blunt to Johnny. He took a hit and then passed it to Mark, who, Jungwoo could tell, was trying extra hard to play it cool.  Everyone else was too gone to notice the little things like the way his knee bounced up and down or the way he struggled to hold back a cough after barely inhaling anything at all, but Jungwoo did. He chuckled to himself. Mark (Johnny and Jaehyun's favorite sophomore) would be just as much of a stoner as the two of them soon enough. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding it was boring just sitting there, Jungwoo got up and wandered around the party. Honestly, he hadn't even wanted to come in the first place, but he spent most of his time at a Jaehyun's house anyway and it's not like there was anything else to do when the whole school was here. </p><p> </p><p>Whilst making his way through the crowd of intoxicated high schoolers, Jungwoo felt a hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeil!" </p><p> </p><p>Man, he hadn't seen him in forever. </p><p> </p><p>Taeil smiled, that cozy smile that Jungwoo loved so much. "Hey, how are you?" the older asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo wanted to catch up properly, so he grabbed Taeil by the hand and led him outside where it was a little easier to hear. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm good, how's college?" Jungwoo replied. </p><p> </p><p>Taeil was a year older than Jungwoo and a freshman in college, but he was, like, the most popular kid in school before he graduated, so Jungwoo wasn't too surprised to see him. </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good."</p><p> </p><p>The conversation flowed naturally from there, until some guy Jungwoo didn't know came up to Taeil and clapped him on the back with one hand while he held a beer with the other. </p><p> </p><p>"Bro! It's been forever! How's college life?" </p><p> </p><p>Taeil was mid telling the boy that he'd catch up with him later, since he was talking to Jungwoo at the moment, but Jungwoo shook his head. "Don't worry about it" he mouthed, and left the two of them to talk. He'd rather chat properly over coffee sometime anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He wandered back inside and pulled out his phone. He sighed, it was only 10:32, which meant there was still plenty of party left. </p><p> </p><p>It's not that Jungwoo didn't like parties, they were usually something he was into, actually, but he just wasn't really in the mood tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, he felt a hand on his waist and he turned to see Jaehyun at his side with Johnny and Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Where'd you wander off to, baby?" his boyfriend asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo kissed his cheek and replied, "just catching up with Taeil." </p><p> </p><p>"Taeil's here!?" Johnny asked, "Man I haven't seen him in forever, fuckin' prick didn't even say hi." </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo laughed and let Johnny know Taeil was outside. He and Taeyong went to go catch up with him, leaving Jungwoo and Jaehyun, despite the crowds of people drinking and dancing around them, alone. Jungwoo felt Jaehyun's arm tighten around his waist, pulling him closer. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Jungwoo's neck. "'M bored," he said against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness. Jungwoo was bored, too. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, he tilted Jaehyun's chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. "Why don't we go upstairs."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun stared at his lips as he licked his own, gaze hazy and needy. Jungwoo grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd and up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend's house was pretty big, and his room was absolutely off limits when he had big parties like this, so thankfully, they didn't have to worry about kicking out anyone else with the same idea as them. </p><p> </p><p>When they were in his room with the door locked behind them, Jungwoo let his boyfriend sit on his bed while he settled in between his legs, but before he could get to unbuckling his belt there was a knock on the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun? You in there?" </p><p> </p><p>It was Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>"Johnny, You Fuck, m'busy." Jaehyun shouted. </p><p> </p><p>"Look man I'm sorry to interrupt but the police are here." </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun groaned and fell back onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sighed and responded for him, "Okay, thanks for letting us know Johnny, I'll deal with it." He said loud enough that Johnny could hear him through the door. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe freshman or even sophemore Jaehyun and Jungwoo would've been freaking out in a situation like this, but at this point they'd both been to enough, and Jaehyun hosted enough, parties to know what to do in this sort of situation. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was about to get up, but Jungwoo could tell he was in no state to talk to the police. He pet his hair and shushed him softly, "I'll deal with this, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>"Love you." He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo didn't reply, but Jaehyun wouldn't have heard him even if he had, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Walking downstairs, Jungwoo could already See that most people had left already, probably freaked out. There were still some people outside, but a lot of them were trying to leave through the back gate.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo went into the living room and saw sirens flashing red and blue through the curtains, then he spotted Johnny talking to an officer on the front porch. </p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to look in a nearby mirror and fix his hair and button up the top buttons of his shirt before walking up to them. </p><p> </p><p>"Johnny," he called out, getting both his friend's and the officer's attention. </p><p> </p><p>"This your house?" The officer turned to him. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo made the most innocent looking face he could, which was pretty darn innocent, and replied, "No, it's my boyfriend's actually, but he's asleep upstairs. He passed out a while ago, and then the party started to get a little out of hand..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." The police officer seemed suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Que the puppy dog eyes. "I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to disturb the neighbors." </p><p> </p><p>It was all bull shit, but it worked every time. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, just keep it down. We got a noise complaint from some people a few houses down.¨</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Sorry for the trouble!" </p><p> </p><p>The police officer finally left, murmuring something about 'kids these days'. </p><p> </p><p>As his cop car sped off Johnny let out a sigh of relief. "Fuck, you're good at that. I'm gonna let the boys know things are clear."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sighed too, but he wasn't feeling much relief at all. The rager may have ended, but it wasn't even 12 yet and Jaehyun and Johnny would be partying with "the boys" into the early morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Mkay," he said, "but Jaehyun's plastered..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good," came a voice from the stairway. </p><p> </p><p>It's owner walked over to Jungwoo, smiling, "I saw the police leave. Thanks babe, I dunno what I'd do without you." He slung an arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo just gave a slight, sleepy smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You text the guys it's cool for them to head back? It's only like, 12." Jaehyun asked Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup," his best friend replied, plopping down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo leaned his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, "I'm gonna head home, I'm kinda tired and I have practice tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun nodded and kissed his forehead, "K. Sure you don't wanna stay? You can sleep in my room."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo's heart hurt a little at his words. Jaehyun had this typical hot-jock reputation, but he was actually the sweetest person. Sometimes, Jungwoo wished he wasn't such a sweetheart so he wouldn't feel so bad about all the "I love you"s he didn't return and all the times he'd leave after spending nights in his bed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's okay, thanks though." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jaehyun nodded and Jungwoo made his way out and to his car which was parked in the driveway. They lived in the same neighborhood so his house was only a quick drive away. Their houses were very different, though. Jaehyun lived in a big two story house whereas Jungwoo's was a little smaller and simpler.</p><p> </p><p>When he was finally home and in his bedroom, he groaned, plopping down on his bed. He so badly wanted to cuddle up under the blankets, but he smelled like drugs and alcohol so he forced himself to take a shower first. </p><p> </p><p>When he was all clean and curled up under the covers, he decided to go on social media a little before going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Scrolling through his feed, he saw a photo Jaehyun had posted just 9 minutes ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>_jeongjaehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by @jjkookie and 31 others </p><p><strong>_jeongjaehyun</strong> @lucas_xx444 👽🌬</p><p>View all 2 comments </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo liked the photo and continued scrolling. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he couldn't fight to keep his eyes open anymore and he used his last bit of energy to plug in his phone before falling asleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jungwoo woke up, his alarm was blaring and his head was aching. He rolled over in bed and started reaching around for his phone. Ugh, why did he have to be awake at 8 am on Saturday. </p><p> </p><p>Wait...</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he'd forgotten something important. </p><p> </p><p>Ah! He didn't need to be awake at 8 am on a Saturday. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to be awake at 7:30 am on a Saturday. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit!"</p><p> </p><p>He checked his messages, and sure enough he had a text from Ten sent 20 minutes ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I've got 99 problems and you're ten of them</strong>
</p><p>Girl where are you!? The season's barely started and ur already slacking 🤡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo quickly sent a reply. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jungwoo </strong>
</p><p>I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm omw right now 🥺 </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo chucked his phone somewhere and then jumped up out of bed. He threw on his cheer uniform as fast as he could, grabbed his duffel bag, tossed everything he needed in it, and headed for the door. He pouted at the oh so lonely box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch sitting on the kitchen counter on his way out. Sigh. There was no time for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Jungwoo pulled up to practice, which was at his school, it was 8:15. He'd made good time but he was supposed to be there 15 minutes earlier. Luckily, everyone was still stretching and warming up in the gym when he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Ten approached him as soon as he spotted him. </p><p> </p><p>"Bitch!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo made a 'talking to me?' face, "Uh...yes?" He blinked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Ten held his gaze for a moment, and then scoffed, "you're lucky you're cute and your gay ass actually brings some personality to this squad." </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo couldn't help but laugh at Ten's antics as he walked away dramatically. Back in freshman year, the two couldn't stand each other. They were too similar, maybe. Now, going into their fourth year as teammates and peers, they were good friends. </p><p> </p><p>Not a minute later, Ten clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and started to lead practice. It was the last one before the first day of school on Monday so they had a lot to do.</p><p> </p><p>By the end, Jungwoo was tired out, panting as he dabbed at his sweaty face and neck with a towel. </p><p> </p><p>Sicheng came up to him, looking rather unhappy. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, Ten's in some type of mood. He got mad at me because I didn't send out the schedules sooner, but it's not my fault! Coach only shared them with me a few days ago!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo frowned. "It's probably just the stress, he's wanted to be captain since freshman year and now he finally is." He replied, glancing over at Ten, who was trying to keep his cool while dealing with someone on the phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's true..." Sicheng sighed cutely, though he wasn't even trying to be.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo couldn't help but pout at his adorable expression. "Aww Sichengie! C'mere, don't worry, he's not really mad at you, you know you're like his favorite person ever, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Sicheng smiled and let Jungwoo pinch his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Speak of the devil, Ten walked up to the two of them, fuming. "Ugh! This freshman mom is really going off on me because apparently 'I was too harsh on her kid'.  I'm just telling her what any coach would! Her daughter's lucky to even be on this team."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo glanced at Sicheng and the two shared a look that Ten was too in his own world to notice. They were trying hard to hold in their laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," Jungwoo tried to respond seriously, "I'm sure she'll get a lot better with your help." </p><p> </p><p>Ten just rolled his eyes before Yuqi called for him asking about uniforms. He walked off again and when he was out of ear shot Jungwoo and Sicheng started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Sicheng asked a few moments later when they were heading out. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo's eyes went wide, "Omg you have no idea. I didn't even eat breakfast!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pair ended up going to some new vegan place close by. Winwin ordered a salad and Jungwoo ordered a sand which and a smoothie and a dairy free chocolate chip cookie which was kinda nasty but he ate it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Winwin had just taken a sip of his lemonade when he asked, "So, how's Jaehyun?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sighed. Jaehyun? He seemed to be doing just fine, but their relationship? He wasn't so sure, and he didn't exactly want to get into it at the moment either.</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng rolled his eyes. "That's all, no juicy gossip? I heard his party got shut down last night."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it did."</p><p> </p><p>Even after all this time, Sicheng was still shocked by the way Jungwoo talked about it like it was nothing, "How has he never gotten in trouble?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly the police only shut it down if there's a noise complaint and his parents don't care so."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, must be nice." Sicheng said, "My parents are still bringing up when I failed Health freshman year." </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo laughed, he remembered that class and all the shenanigans he and Sicheng got up to. </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you get like, an 89 for the semester?"</p><p> </p><p>"I might as well have dropped out."</p><p> </p><p>The pair chuckled and continued talking while they finished up. Afterwards, Jungwoo dropped Sicheng off at his house and headed home. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd just stepped foot in his house when he heard his phone ping. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jaehyunnie</strong> 💞</p><p>U free today?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jungwoo</strong>
</p><p>Yea what's up</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jaehyunnie</strong> 💞</p><p>Wanna go to this amusement park? Johnny invited me taeyong's going too</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was kinda exhausted after practice and he'd really been looking forward to crawling back into bed and binge watching Gossip Girl, but there was only two days left of summer and he did love amusement parks. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jungwoo</strong>
</p><p>If you'll let me nap on your shoulder on the way there ☺️</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jaehyunnie</strong> 💞</p><p>Haha k we'll pick you up in 20 </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, 20 minutes later, Johnny's 1990 Land Rover Defender pulled up to his house. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo, freshly showered and changed into something cute, opened the car door to see Jaehyun sitting in the middle, which was a little strange, why would he sit in the middle when there were only 4 of them? </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, woo," Johnny said, "this is my friend, Doyoung." He gestured to the person in the passenger seat beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung? Jungwoo had never heard of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! uh, hi! I'm Jungwoo," he said a little awkwardly as he sat next to Jaehyun and closed the car door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung turned around to return the hello. Then, Johnny started driving and they were on their way.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Doyoung? How do you know Johnny?" Taeyong asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Mutual friends." Doyoung replied, casually. </p><p> </p><p>No one was surprised, they were all pretty popular, but Johnny was friends with like...everyone, including kids at other schools. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Taeyong replied, "cool." </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo had said he'd be tired, and sure enough he was starting to drift off as he rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried my best to make this shorter but I wanted to introduce everybody! The other chapters will not be as long as this one 😳 also i know there was like zero dowoo in this chap but its coming I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived, Johnny found a parking spot and they piled out of the car. As they followed Johnny to the entrance of the amusement park, Jaehyun walked next to him, talking about all the rides he wanted to go on, but Jungwoo wasn't really paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but look at Doyoung, who he hadn't gotten a good look at when they'd exchanged a quick hello in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung was about the same height as Jaehyun, Jungwoo noticed, but he was slimmer, not as built. He was wearing a plain white t shirt and jeans, and carrying a blue jacket. It was simple, but everything fit him so well, and when he turned his head to laugh at something Johnny was saying, Jungwoo couldn't help smile at the way his face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>After showing the lady at the front their tickets (which, by the way, were a gift from one of Johnny's 472193938 friends), they made their way inside the park and started talking about what to do and where to go.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun and Johnny were pointing out the biggest roller coasters they could find, much to Taeyong's dismay.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm NOT going on that." Taeyong said. The said pair tried everything, from daring him to threatening him, but Taeyong was firm in his answer: roller coaster rides were absolutely terrifying and he was not going to be to go on one.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you even come then?" Jaehyun asked jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just cause I don't like roller coasters doesn't mean I can't go on other rides!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo found himself enjoying watching the three of them bicker. Beside him, he heard a chuckle, It was Doyoung, watching them with the same amusement as he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok..." Johnny started, serious, "if you ride the roller coaster, I'll..." he looked deep in thought for a moment, one finger on his lips, "shit in that trash can over there."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong malfunctioned, "Wha-what the fuck? You think I WANT that? for you to shit in a trash can? literally what do I get out of that."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny had joined Jaehyun in his hysterical laughter while Taeyong just looked at them with his all too well known 'I'm surrounded by idiots' expression.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he let out the loudest sigh and said, "fine, but we're going to the arcade afterwards and I'm beating you at every singe game."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny was more than happy with that agreement and they all went and got in line for the biggest roller coaster they could find. The wait didn't seem long but after they'd lined up it slowed down a little and they found themselves waiting for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was growing restless. He wanted to wait until after the ride to use the restroom but the line didn't seem to be moving despite their position at the front.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to pee."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun looked up from his phone, "I don't think we're gonna be in line that much longer, can you wait?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really have to go," he said, "I think there's a restroom right there I'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>He was about to step out of line when Doyoung said, "I have to go too, do you mind if I come with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo let the group know where they were going and the pair stepped out of line.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Jungwoo would have tried to make conversation with Doyoung as they walked but he was literally about to pee himself so he made a beeline for the restrooms as Doyoung followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Someone caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"It's out of order, sir."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stepped back, sure enough there was a sign that read "OUT OF ORDER" taped on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo made a concerned face. "Do you know where I could find one that's working?"</p><p> </p><p>The lady pointed in a distant direction, even further away from where their friends were, "go that way and take a right at the cotton candy stand."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo thanked her and turned to Doyoung. "It's kinda far we might miss the ride. Do you wanna go get back in line?"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung chuckled, "actually, I kinda hate roller coasters so I wouldn't mind missing out."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo chuckled too, "Okay lets go then cause I'm literally gonna pee myself if I don't go right now."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung just nodded. Jungwoo suddenly felt embarrassed at his lack of a filter.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry that was kinda tmi"</p><p> </p><p>But Doyoung just chuckled, "It's fine," he said, genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>The pair started walking (jogging) to where the lady had told them to go, but they couldn't find a cotton candy stand anywhere. Eventually they gave up on following her instructions, taking as many lefts and rights as they needed to until they finally, finally found one.</p><p> </p><p>When Jungwoo was finished doing his business Doyoung was outside waiting for him. He felt his pockets for his phone to he could call Jaehyun and they could all meet back up, only to feel them empty.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," he said,¨I think I left my phone with Jaehyun."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung made a face, "Oh no, I was about to call them too but my phone died."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo humphed, "I guess we'll just have to wander around until we find them then..."</p><p> </p><p>The pair had no idea where they were going but they started walking, and Jungwoo figured it was about time to get to know Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you know Johnny through mutual friends?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm friends with one of his friends who goes to my school, Kun?."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Jungwoo said, he knew Kun, too, "I went to middle school with him."</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you guys meet?" Doyoung asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I've known him since freshman year but we didn't start hanging out until after I started dating Jaehyun."</p><p> </p><p>The pair continued walking in comfortable silence as they looked around. Jungwoo noticed a vendor selling funnel cakes and he couldn't help but eye them, mouth watering.</p><p> </p><p>"You like funnel cake?" Doyoung asked, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Jungwoo was embarrassed, "Yeah...it's okay though we should probably keep looking for the others."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung stopped walking, "it's okay, we're probably just as likely to find them either way, right? Let's go get some!"</p><p> </p><p>There was that smiled again, and Jungwoo couldn't find it in himself to say no</p><p> </p><p>- to the funnel cake, obviously.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung went up to the stand and ordered two of the deep fried desserts. Jungwoo was about to get out his wallet but Doyoung had already handed the lady his credit card.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later Doyoung passed Jungwoo his food.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank you." his voice was soft.</p><p> </p><p>He started eating it excitedly as they resumed their stroll, powdered sugar getting on his shirt and his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung laughed and Jungwoo couldn't help but blush embarrassingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I get it all over myself?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, it's cute."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo's brain malfunctioned just a little. Was he flirting with him or did Jungwoo just catch feelings way too easily.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked and looked around at all the fun, it wasn't long before Jungwoo spotted something else he wanted: an absolutely adorable seal plushie, but you had to win this game to get it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he asked Doyoung, "do you wanna play some of those carnival games over there? Like you said we're probably not gonna find them walking around, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung seemed to like his idea, "Yeah! That looks fun!"</p><p> </p><p>There were all sorts of games, the kind where you shoot a water gun at pop-up targets, ring toss, cup pong, and they tried them all. And as they played, they started to loosen up, talking more, laughing at failed attempts and cheering eachother on to victory. By the end it was getting dark and they had quite a few stuffed animals between them, including Jungwoo's new seal plushie.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, it looks like you," Doyoung said when Jungwoo received it from the amusement park employee proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo blushed, and were those butterflies in his tummy? He felt like he was on a first date or something.</p><p> </p><p>He was thinking of a reply when he heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! We've been looking for you guys!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo turned around, it was Taeyong. Johnny and Jaehyun trailed close behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I'm so sorry! I didn't have my phone and Doyoung's died." Jungwoo apologized, feeling genuinely bad that he'd kinda forgotten about them amidst all the fun he was having with Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it," Jaehyun said, giving Jungwoo his phone back. "I knew we probably wouldn't find you so we we just wandered around doing stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"I beat Johnny at Speed Racer and Dance Dance Revolution." Taeyong added.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo smiled, feeling relieved, "Good, we had the same idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Awww!" Taeyong said suddenly, noticing Jungwoo's plushies, "Did you guys win those? They're so cute. Here lemme get a picture of you guys."</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong held up his phone and motioned for Doyoung and Jungwoo to move closer to each other. He snapped a few photos and then sent them to Jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect!" He said.</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty late so they all decided to head back. They started walking towards the parking lot, laughing at the story Johnny told them about Taeyong going on the roller coaster.</p><p> </p><p>"...then, when we got to the top he kept screaming but the cart had stopped and it was like silent so all you could hear was his yelling."</p><p> </p><p>They all burst into laughter and piled back in the car. After Johnny started driving he turned on the radio and people went on their phones. Jungwoo looked at the photos Taeyong had taken and decided to post one on Instagram. When he tried to tag Doyoung in the photo he realized he didn't have him on Instagram so he asked him for his username and they followed each other.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo felt a strong urge to stalk his whole feed but he didn't have any photos on his page. Rip.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a large hand on his upper thigh and turned to see Jaehyun leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You wanna come over, finish what we started yesterday? I missed you today."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo's heart clenched, because he hadn't even thought about that. He honestly just wanted to go home, but, even though Jaehyun wasn't forcing him or anything, he felt like he had to. He was his boyfriend after all, and he basically ditched him all day.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Johnnyjsuh</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by <strong>@marklee99</strong> and 531 others</p><p><strong>Johnnyjsuh</strong> @yoshiyongie is lame🤮</p><p><strong>Johnnyjsuh</strong> jk bro I LOVE u</p><p>View all 9 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yoshiyongie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by <strong>@yerimiese</strong> and 354 others</p><p><strong>yoshiyongie</strong> 💜</p><p>View all 12 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jungwoo__kim</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by <strong>@yuquixx</strong> and 311 others</p><p><strong>jungwoo__kim</strong> okay but these plushies are actually so cute</p><p>
  <span class="u">View all 8 comments</span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wiinwin</strong> 💓💓</p><p> </p><p><strong>_jeongjaehyun</strong> not as cute a uuuu</p><p><strong>_jeongjaehyun</strong> ew I'm so cheesy</p><p><strong>_jeongjaehyun</strong> it's true tho</p><p><strong>sooyaaa</strong> you guys are so cute</p><p><strong>Somi0309</strong> omg goals</p><p> </p><p><strong>kim.doyoung</strong> this was fun!           </p><p>        <strong>jungwoo__kim</strong> yeah! Let's hang again soon! 😊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>notice how jaehyun didn't post anything on instagram even tho the others did cause that mfer never posts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a heads up this chapter is a lil spicy. Nothing crazy tho.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun and Jungwoo both got out when Johnny pulled up to Jaehyun's house, and when Jungwoo said bye and thanks to Johnny through the car window, he couldn't help but notice a sort of sad expression on Doyoungs face. He stood there looking at him for a moment, trying to figure it out, but then Doyoung looked up and the two made eye contact, and Jungwo quickly looked away, like  he hadn't been staring. Jaehyun said bye to Johnny and then the car sped off.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got inside, Jaehyun had Jungwoo against the wall, kissing him. It was if a switch had been flipped the moment they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>"I've," he breathed, "been wanting to do this all day."</p><p> </p><p>The mood had changed so quickly, but, honestly, it wasn't much of a surprise. Making out was easier than hanging out these days,the couple found themselves spending more time on top of one another than going out on dates. Jungwoo  started to kiss back, and almost got lost in the familiar feeling, but suddenly remembered that Jaehyun's parents were home and the last thing he wanted was for them to come downstairs and see them like this.</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head up, separating their lips so he could speak. Jaehyun went on kissing down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun," Jungwoo said, "your parents."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was off of Jungwoo in a second, "ew, way to kill the mood."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but let's go to your room, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun had absolutely no objections to that. He grabbed Jungwoo's hand and they scurried upstairs as quietly as they could. The moment they were there and the door was closed behind them, Jaehyun once again had Jungwoo pressed up against the wall and his lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo let out breathy moans, tilting his head to the side to give Jaehyun better access. Meanwhile he felt up Jaehyun's shirt, moving his hands on his chest, down along his defined abs, and then lower across the front of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun groaned at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Jungwoo said, sweetly but with a mischievous edge, "let me take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't wait for confirmation, he was on his knees in seconds, unbuckling Jaehyun's belt and pulling down his pants along with his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, Jungwoo thought in a brief moment of lucidity, that he was enjoying himself so much when he hadn't even wanted to come over in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>You're such a slut a voice in the back of his head answered.</p><p> </p><p>The words lingered in the back of is mind, but it was difficult to let it get to him when Jaehyun's hand was griping his hair tightly and his knees were going week from the feeling of Jungwoo's mouth around him. It made something keen within him.</p><p> </p><p>So what if you're a slut. You're good at it.</p><p> </p><p>"St-stop," Jaehyun said, "wanna fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stopped and looked up at him with a pout. "But I was having so much fun," he whined.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo watched Jaehyun's eyes flicker. "Fuck, how can you say stuff like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stood up and pressed a finger to Jaehyun's still clothed chest, "I guess I just like getting you all riled up."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun certainly wasn't Jungwoo's first, but he was for sure the best he'd ever had. The way he knew how to use his hands and his mouth and his...other assets. That, plus the way he knew Jungwoo's body so well after the many months they'd spent together, it had Jungwoo seeing stars every time.  Even though Jungwoo was a very emotional person, when he was with Jaehyun like this it was easy to stop thinking and give into the physical pleasure, and tonight was no different. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, doing nothing except feel.</p><p> </p><p>When they'd both finished Jaehyun collapsed next to him and started to drift of to sleep. Jungwoo was still breathing hard, coming down from a haze of pleasure, though as the fog started to clear, he couldn't help but feel hot and sticky and gross. He sat up in bed, wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually slept over at Jaehyun's. The last time they had sex was a few days ago, but Jungwoo had left afterwards, giving some lie about an 'emergency text from Winwin saying he needed a ride home from a party'.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was uncomfortable, not quite knowing what to do with himself now, and he also felt icky,  so he decided to go take a shower.</p><p> </p><p>He got up out of bed and walked over to Jaehyun's on suite bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was already naked, so he just turned on the shower and stepped in when it was warm enough.</p><p> </p><p>He relaxed as the hot water ran down his aching body and the heat fogged up the glass. Sighing, Jungwoo couldn't help but let his already busy thoughts begin to wonder.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about Jaehyun at first, he'd almost forgotten how good it always was when he was with him. Despite the awkwardness after sex, they were really good at everything that came before that.</p><p> </p><p>With this Jungwoo couldn't help but feel a returning desire bubble within him, itching to be fulfilled. He grabbed the body wash and poured some in his hand, trying to ignore the feeling, but as Jungwoo washed his body, he couldn't help his hands from lingering, caressing, moving lower and lower...</p><p> </p><p>Bruh</p><p> </p><p>There's that voice in his head again.</p><p> </p><p>You literally just got fucked.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he should be satisfied, but he was too far gone to go back now.</p><p> </p><p>With the heat turning his face red and the sound of the water covering his panting, Jungwoo kept going, chasing a second release.</p><p> </p><p>He was imagining someone touching him, no one in particular, just hands all over his body, taking care of him, when suddenly that someone had a wide smile and broad shoulders. There was a soft voice whispering in his ear and the person's black fringe was tickling his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, it's cute."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo finished, satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>But when he turned off the water and let the fog dissipate both in the bathroom and in his head, a sick, self-hating feeling started to creep in.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck just happened?</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jungwoo crawled back into bed with an already asleep Jaehyun, Jungwoo felt dirtier than before he'd gotten in the shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jungwoo woke up, it was to an empty bed. He guessed Jaehyun was taking a shower and when he listened closely for a moment, he could hear the sound of the shower running, confirming his guess.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pants, which were thrown haphazardly on the floor beside the bed, and started scrolling through social media aimlessly. Minutes later, a towel-clad jaehyun opened the bathroom door and walked over to his dresser andpicked out a t-shirt and sweats.</p><p> </p><p>"I cant believe tomorrow's the first day of school," Jaehyun groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Reality came crashing down on Jungwoo. "Oh, shit, that's right." He couldn't believe it either. "We're gonna be seniors.¨He added quietly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun, now dressed, flopped onto the bed beside Jungwoo and rested his head on his shoulder, "You need me to drive you home?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo remembered he'd been dropped off at Jaehyun's house. "Yeah, actually, that'd be great."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sighed and finally got out of bed, just now realizing how much preparation (read: binge watching tv and doing his nails and eyebrows) he needed to do that day before school started the next. He started to pick up his clothes and put them on.</p><p> </p><p>He was brushing his hair when Jaehyun said, "Doyoung is nice."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo really hoped Jaehyun didn't notice how he got all jumpy, "D-Doyoung?" He asked, "W-what about him?" It sounded sus even to his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Jaehyun didn't seem to pick up on it, "Just that he's nice is all, did you two have fun yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>It was so innocent, such an innocent question, and Jungwoo felt a little bad. Of course Jaehyun didn't think that his boyfriend of almost 6 months had a crush on some boy he'd known for less than a day.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You know he's going to Northbrook? So I guess we'll see him tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Wait what.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, what?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun turned around to face him, "Yeah, he just moved districts, I think that's why Johnny invited him, so he could make some friends before his first day. Moving schools senior year is kinda shitty."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was talking. But Jungwoo was totally in his own head. This wasn't good. This was so not good.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't quite sure what these new feelings for this random boy, butthey needed to stop asap.</p><p> </p><p>And seeing him everyday at school certainly wasn't going to help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OuhouhoUHouhouhOooooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the last chapter and this one are both pretty short so I thought I’d update again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So far, the first day of school was actually a lot more boring than Jungwoo had expected. He supposed he should have known, it was his 12th first day of school after all.</p><p> </p><p>First, he'd gotten his schedule for the day. Then he'd gone to his 1st period class, which was office aid, during which he'd gone to Starbucks. And now he was making his way through the halls, sipping on his venti caramel frappe on his way to 2nd period English.</p><p> </p><p>He got there just a little too late to be showing up with Starbucks, but the teacher didn't seem to notice. He spotted Ten sitting at a table with Johnny and took the empty seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>They were about to start up a conversation but the teacher started teaching. Rude.</p><p> </p><p>It was only the first day, but it was still English, the worst class ever, so Jungwoo droned out most of what the teacher was saying while he doodled on the syllabus he'd picked up on his way in.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, he leaned over to whisper something to Ten, only to notice, was he staring? at Johnny?</p><p> </p><p>Omg.</p><p> </p><p>He scribbled something on the corner of his syllabus and passed it to Ten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>New victim? I see you staring</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If looks could kill, Jungwoo would be six feet under.</p><p> </p><p>Ten grabbed the pen from him so he could write a response and slid the syllabus back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Junngwoo was expecting a "fuck you" or a "stfu" or something along those lines, but, to Jungwoo's surprise, Ten had just written:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>He's straight :</em>(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo almost wrote 'lol knew it", But when he looked up at Ten he seemed genuinely kinda sad. So he decided to drop it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the bell rang signaling the end of class and the three of them, Jungwoo, Ten and Johnny, walked to lunch together. They were all friends, Ten had actually known Johnny for way longer that Jungwoo had actually, but since starting high school they'd settled into different cliques.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the courtyard, Ten went to go sit with his other friend group while Jungwoo sat with Johnny at their usual table, otherwise known as Jaehyun and his dude bro friends+ Jungwoo (the boyfriend).</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was already there and when Jungwoo walked over to them Yukhei scooted over so the couple could sit next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Does anyone have the History summer assignment?" Yuta asked after they'd all settled down.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong rolled his eyes, "It's literally the first day of school and you didn't do the homework?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuta shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, I have it" Yukhei said. He dug through his back pack and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and handed it to Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>Their table looked at Yukhei, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when do you do homework before it's due?" Taeyong asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei shrugged. "Coach said I need to get my grades up this year if I wanna stay on the team. I'm paying some sophomore to do it for me."</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong rolled his eyes and Yuta gave Yukhei a high five. "Nice."</p><p> </p><p>The group continued to talk and joke around, but Jungwoo, who was usually pretty talkative, found himself not saying much. He felt like he was in his own little world. Also, he kept looking around for that someone he'd yet to see all day. His shared day with said person at the amusement park felt so long ago now that they were back to school, even though it was only two days ago, and though Jungwoo assumed he'd be trying to avoid him, he found that, actually, part of him wanted to see him.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang and Jaehyun offered to walk Jungwoo to his next class, but it was in the opposite direction to his and Jungwoo insisted it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>So, Jungwoo made his way through the familiar hallways on his own, not even having to look up where his next class was since he knew the school so well by now. He was almost there when he finally spotted a familiar face, and it looked absolutely, positively lost.</p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung?" Jungwoo called out to him, so that he could be heard over all the other people in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's face lit up in recognition. "Jungwoo!" He walked up to him with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't see you at lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sighed, seeming stressed. "I'm having issues with my schedule so I've been at the counselor's getting things sorted out. They put me in regs pre calc? I'm taking AP calc! - not that there's anything wrong with-" he rambled.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo giggled. Doyoung didn't seem the type to get flustered easily but it suited him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm actually on my way to calculus now."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung looked down at his schedule. "Lee room 334?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo smiled excitedly, "Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung smiled back and they started walking to class together, Jungwoo leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were a cheerleader," Doyoung said after a moment, looking Jungwoo up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah, Jungwoo remembered, it was the first day of school so he'd had to wear his cheer uniform: a pair of black athletic pants and a matching top with green stripes and the letters "NHS" across the front in white.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah. The uniform looks cute on you."</p><p> </p><p>adskldnxnsj</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh, uh...thanks haha."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Here's the thing. Jungwoo didn't get flustered. He didn't get out-gayed. He was popular, pretty, and funny. Boy's  flirted with him all the time, and he always out flirted them. So why was he tripping over his words like a middle schooler right now?</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to remember just why he hadn't wanted to see Doyoung in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>They got to their class soon enough, and sat down next to one another at the back of the room.It was a little distracting at first, Jungwoo kept catching himself staring at Doyoung, but calculus quickly, too quickly, became super duper confusing. What the fuck, it was only the first day of school he wasn't supposed to be lost already?!</p><p> </p><p>It was over an endless hour and a half later and Jungwoo laid his head on his desk with a frusterated groan.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Doyoung asked as people started to pack up and leave.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sat up and made a pouty face. "Why is calculus already so hard?" It came out a lot whinier than he'd intended.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want, I could help you?" Doyoung started. Then he reached out and brushed the hair that had stuck to his face when he'd buried in in his arms out of his eyes. Jungwoo blinked up at him and he continued, "We could grab coffee after school and work on the homework together."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh no no no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last thing Jungwoo needed to be doing with the boy he was all hot and bothered for was go on study dates.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Jungwoo made the mistake of looking into Doyoung's sweet, helpful eyes for just a little too long and (despite his better judgement) said,</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been updating pretty often but my life is getting a bit busier so the next chap will be a little less speedy. It’s coming tho!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thank you for all the support, the comments and kudos and hits really put the biggest smile on my face. Also, thank you for waiting patiently for this update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early October, and Jungwoo, Ten and Sicheng were working on football posters for the homecoming game in two weeks...Well, <em>Ten and Sicheng </em>were. Jungwoo was more into his phone than the poster he was supposed to be making for Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Doyoung </b>🐰</p><p>look, H2O molecules make up water, and they're surrounded by other H2O molecules, therefore, water is wet. Imagine you're submerged in water, you're wet, right?</p><p>
  <b>Jungwoo</b>
</p><p>Yeah i'm wet because I'm submerged in water not because I am water</p><p><b>Doyoung</b> 🐰</p><p>Wait-</p><p>
  <b>Jungwoo</b>
</p><p>Hehehehe</p><p><b>Doyoung</b> 🐰</p><p>Coffee today? There's this new place I wanna try</p><p>
  <b>Jungwoo</b>
</p><p>Admit that I'm right.</p><p>
  <b>Doyoung</b>
</p><p>You're right 🥺</p><p>
  <b>                                                                Jungwoo</b>
</p><p>See ya after school ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's got you all smiley?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Jungwoo replied, a little too quickly, looking up from his phone for the first time in a good few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>It was Ten who had asked. He narrowed his eyes at Jungwoo, "If you're sexting your bf I'm calling the police. I didn't consent to this."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo let out a laugh and rolled his eyes, "You wanna talk about PDA? I literally have to watch you fuck Johnny with your eyes for an hour and a half ever other day."</p><p>Ten gasped and Sicheng had to hold back his own laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck you." Ten said, a little less aggressively than usual, a little more like he was actually offended.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all you got?" Jungwoo teased.</p><p> </p><p>Ten squirted the glitter glue in Jungwoo's direction, who dodged it, sticking his tongue out at him. In retaliation, grabbed a box of crayons and threw them at Ten, only for them to end up hitting Sicheng, which ended in all three of them doubling over with laughter.</p><p>Jungwoo was coming down from his giggle fit, stomach aching from laughing so hard, when he heard his phone ping in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Jaehyunnie </b>💕</p><p>My place after school?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sigh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo started to type "sorry, I've got plans" when he realized that that would make this the third time this week he'd blown off spending time with his boyfriend. Except this time he <em>actually</em> had plans. Ugh. He really didn't want to cancel on Doyoung. He supposed he could squeeze in both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jungwoo </b>
</p><p>I can come over around 6?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Jaehyunnie</b> 💕</p><p>Okay</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After cheer he met Jaehyun in the hallway. He didn't miss the fact that Johnny was with him and instantly struck up a conversation with Ten while they walked. Jaehyun had his hand around Jungwoo's waist as they made their way to the cafeteria, and he couldn't deny that it was nice, he'd always liked skinship and physical comfort.</p><p>They sat down with the usual gang, and Ten joined them as well, taking a seat next to Johnny. Jungwoo winked at them but Ten pretended not to notice.</p><p>Once again Jungwoo found himself zoning out. He found that his thoughts were elsewhere when he was with certain people these days.</p><p>"So did you ask for pics?"</p><p>Of course when he tuned back into the conversation they were talking about some dumb shit like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew, no. You gotta like, respect women ya know?"</p><p>Taeyong almost spit out his drink and the rest of them laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when did you turn into such a romantic, Yukhei?" Yuta teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's sweet" Ten chimed in, "Yuqi's super chill, I think she'd balance you out, Xuxi."</p><p>Yukhei blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Yuta agreed, more seriously now, "You're obviously head over heels for her, you should go for it."</p><p>Yukhei just sputtered. Then his eyes caught Mark, who was currently taking a bite of his<br/>pb and J sandwhich. "W-what about you, Mark?" was all he said, trying to draw attention away from himself, "how's your secret crush going?"</p><p>Jungwoo ignored the way Yukhei's words <em>secret crush </em>had him on high alert for a moment, his heart speeding up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The sophomore jumped a little, even more surprised at the sudden attack. They all knew Mark had been pining after some boy for a while, but he refused to tell anyone who it was, though they all had their suspicions. Mark sighed, "He has some new college boyfriend now. He won't shut up about it," he said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny made a sad face. "Aw, I'm sorry about that."</p><p> </p><p>Mark shrugged and took a sip from his water bottle. "It's whatever."</p><p>It didn't seem like it was whatever.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Johnny went on, "If you really like him, and y'all are as close as you say you are, he'll come around eventually and realize you're the one for him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>It was almost 7:30 when Jungwoo showed up at Jaehyun's house. He wished he had an excuse, he wished it was because his car broke down or something came up, but the truth was he'd just gotten so wrapped up in spending time with Doyoung that hadn't noticed the time until he'd gotten a text from Jaehyun at 7:03 asking if he was still coming over.</p><p>He walked through the front door and saw him lounging on the couch, watching tv.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late, I lost track of time," Jungwoo explained, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." Jaehyun said, and Jungwoo was glad that he didn't ask any further questions.</p><p>Not that it should matter if he did, though. Right? He was just hanging out with a friend. Jaehyun hung out with his friends all the time, too.</p><p>So why did he feel like he was doing something wrong?</p><p>Jungwoo shook the thoughts from his ever so busy head and snuggled up on the couch next to Jaehyun. He pulled out his phone while his boyfriend finished the show he was watching. He saw he had a message notif.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Doyoung</b> 🐰</p><p>Hey would you maybe wanna come over this weekend?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo wasn't  sure what to say. Of course he wanted to, but he wasn't sure what his plans were so he ignored the text for the time being and played candy crush while Jaehyun's TV show finished up.</p><p>But before it could, his boyfriend's phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>He paused the tv and answered it. "Hey," he said, bringing the phone up to his ear. A minute later, and then, "Oh shit. Okay I'll be there."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun hung up and Jungwoo looked at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"It was Minhyuck," Jaehyun explained, "I totally forgot we have this thing to do for photo j tonight, rain check?"</p><p> </p><p>And Jungwoo should be upset, he really should, he'd been hanging out at his boyfriend's for less than 30 minutes, which he'd spent entirely on his phone. He should be upset that he was missing out on spending time with him. But he wasn't. He found himself a little happier, because now he was free to hang out with Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, don't worry about it."</p><p>Jaehyun grabbed his stuff and was out the door in a flash. Jungwoo picked up his phone and opened messages.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jungwoo</b>
</p><p>Hey, sorry I was caught up with something. Ik it's last minute and I just saw you haha but what about tonight? My other plans got cancelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Doyoung</b> 🐰</p><p>No that's fine! I'll send you my address</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jungwoo</b>
</p><p>yay! see ya soon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's house was nearby, only about a 7 minute drive, on the north side of the same neighborhood Jaehyun lived in.</p><p>Jungwoo knocked on the door and Doyoung opened it with his signature smile. Once he stepped inside. All the furniture was modern and everything was clean and tidy. It suited Doyoung, Jungwoo thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" Doyoung greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Jungwoo replied, "Thanks for having me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Doyoung said as he shut the front door behind Jungwoo. He then turned and walking out of the foyer and into the open plan living room/ kitchen/ dining room space. Jungwoo followed behind.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the living room and the kitchen," Doyoung said, "the bathroom is that way, the first door on the right." He pointed towards a hallway.</p><p>Jungwoo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"My room's upstairs," he continued, "but there's a TV down here and my parents won't be home till late, so I thought we could just chill and watch a movie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good" Jungwoo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Doyoung asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo hummed, "Some movie pop corn might be good if you have it."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me check."</p><p> </p><p>Before going to get some snacks Doyoung put Netflix on the tv and handed the remote to Jungwoo, "you pick something."</p><p> </p><p>He took the remote and sat down on Doyoung's couch and scrolled through all the options. After a few minutes he found some new Netflix original drama that looked good.</p><p>"Do you like dramas?" Jungwoo asked loud enough that Doyoung could hear him from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung returned with a big bowl of popcorn and some other snacks and put them on the coffee table, "Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo pressed play on the drama while Doyoung turned off the lights before sitting down on the couch next to him.</p><p>"Want one?" Doyoung asked, offering Jungwoo the bag of gummy worms.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo didn't know what he was thinking, but instead of taking one and eating it like a normal person, he opened his mouth with an "ah" sound, like a baby. But Doyoung was unfazed. He took a gummy worm and fed it to him.</p><p>They then went back to watching the TV, and Jungwoo couldn't help but snuggle a little closer to Doyoung, sharing the popcorn between them. He didn't realize just how close they'd gotten until the show was over and<br/>suddenly it was just the two of them, with the slow, ending theme song of the show playing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>"What does she see in that guy?" Doyoung started, softly but clearly, breaking the silence, "She doesn't seem happy with him, they should break up."</p><p>Jungwoo swallowed. He knew Doyoung was referring to the main protagonist in the show they'd just watched, but it couldn't help but feel like something else, something he'd been trying his best to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess she wouldn't want to throw away a relationship just like that." He replied, it was a genuine answer though there was a noticeable lack of conviction.</p><p>Doyoung turned to look at Jungwoo like he knew something he didn't, and for a second Jungwoo felt like they were teetering on the edge of something dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>But Doyoung looked away, Hm, I guess so."</p><p>It was silent for just a second after that, but even a second was too much with how Jungwoo's feelings gnawed at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go put this away," he said abruptly, looking for a way out.  He stood up, grabbed the empty bowl of popcorn and the trash and dashed to the kitchen before Doyoung could say anything.</p><p>When he returned to the living room Doyoung wasn't there, so Jungwoo assumed he must be in his room upstairs.  He didn't think twice before heading up there and opening the door. When he did he was greeted with the sight of Doyoung, back turned to him, taking off his shirt, sweatpants hanging low on his hips.</p><p>Jungwoo fucking <em>squeaked</em>.</p><p>Doyoung tossed his shirt in his dirty clothes hamper.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, I was just getting ready for bed."</p><p>He was casual. And it was casual, Jungwoo supposed. He was shirtless, so what? Doyoung was a guy. Jungwoo was a guy. They were just a pair of guys being dudes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, I'll go change too then."</p><p>Jungwoo left to grab his pjs from his backpack, which was in the living room, and changed in the bathroom. When he returned to Doyoung's room, he was laying in bed on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I usually sleep on this side, but I can move over if you have a preference." Doyoung said.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo shook his head, "Oh, no it's fine."</p><p>His heart was beating extra fast, but he forced himself to ignore it. He climbed into bed next to Doyoung and cuddled up in the covers as best he could, trying to get warm.</p><p>Doyoung put his phone down and turned on his side to face him.</p><p>"Cold?" His big, bunny-like eyes gazed at him with concern.</p><p> </p><p>"A little."</p><p> </p><p>"Here." He grabbed the throw blanket from across the bottom of the bed and wrapped Jungwoo in it, like a cute little burrito, hugging him in the process. "Better?" He asked.</p><p>Jungwoo nodded. And he did feel a lot warmer. Physically, yes, but in his heart, too. Something settled and bloomed in his chest, something like the feelings he'd been feeling for a while now, and at the same time nothing like them. They were comfortable, resolved.</p><p>He could see Doyoung was already dozing off, one arm still side hugging him as he did, and Jungwoo decided that in this moment, there was nowhere else he's rather be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>xx<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, I'm sorry, It's nothing to do with anything you did, but I just...I don't feel the same as I used to."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stared at himself in the mirror. That was good, right? It was like, the fifteenth time he'd practiced breaking up with Jaehyun in the mirror, and so far it sounded the best? Now he just needed to figure out when he was gonna lay it on him. He wasn't about to do it over text but he wasn't sure when during the day would be the right time either.</p><p>He grabbed his things and an extra chocolate croissant for the road and drove to school.</p><p>He was on his way to lunch, ready to let Jaehyun know that things were over when-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Jaehyun, in the middle of the hallway, holding a single red rose and a sign that read:<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HOMECOMING?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eheheheh what should Jungwoo do ?? 🤔🤔🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo panicked. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to say yes. He was supposed <em>break</em> <em>up</em> with Jaehyun today. But he didn't know if he could bring himself to say no, either. Everyone was looking at the pair, waiting for Jungwoo to smile and say yes because I mean<em> who would say no to Jaehyun? </em></p><p> </p><p>He didn't have much time to decide.</p><p> </p><p>So he did the only thing he knew how to do.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo ran up to him and hugged him, "Of course!" He said, which to anyone watching must have seemed like a natural reaction, but really Jungwoo just wanted to bury his face in Jaehyun's shoulder so he didn't have to look him in the eyes and pretend he meant it.</p><p>Some of the people around them "awwed" and clapped or smiled at the little moment they were having, but then went back to going about their day. Jaehyun pulled away from the hug and then it was just the two of them in the middle of the hallway.</p><p>Jaehyun looked at him like he was about to say something sickeningly sweet. Jungwoo panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom!"</p><p>He turned around before Jaehyun could say anything and dashed into the nearest boy's bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one else in there.</p><p>He hadn't realized he'd started crying until he saw himself in the mirror. There were tears running down his cheeks, and his nose was red. He stood in front of the sinks and blinked at his reflection, trying to hold back tears, but his lips were quivering and his throat was choking up and before he knew it he was full on sobbing.</p><p>The bell rang, but there was no way he was going to class like this, so he rushed into a stall and let himself let it all out.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the door open and quickly silenced his cries.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwoo? Is that you?" a pair of shoes walked up to his stall. </p><p> </p><p>It was Ten, Jungwoo could tell by his voice, and he sighed in relief. He tried to somewhat pull himself together before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hi."</p><p> </p><p>Ten could be brutally honest sometimes, but he was a very caring friend. A look of worry overtook his face and he wrapped his arms around Jungwoo.</p><p>"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. I head Jaehyun asked you to Homecoming. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo just cried more. <em>He's right, I should be happy. </em>Ten just held him, rubbing a hand up and down his back.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stepped back and sniffled, eyes fixed on the floor. Ten looked at him with curiosity as to why he could be so upset.</p><p> </p><p>He took a shuddering breath, "That's just it I...I was going to break up with him today."</p><p> </p><p>Ten gasped. "What!?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo didn't say anything past that, just sniffled, and eventually Ten, after getting over his initial shock, said "Why don't we go somewhere. If we're gonna ditch I'd rather not do it in the boy's bathroom."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They ended up just sitting in Ten's car in the school parking lot, some chill hip hop playing at a low volume in the background while they talked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that I...I don't...I don't know. I'm confused, and it feels unfair to Jaehyun." Was all Jungwoo could manage at that moment.</p><p>Ten listened intently, letting him try to sort out his thoughts before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been together for so long but..." he struggled to find the words, "nothing happened between us I just..."</p><p> </p><p>"Fell out of love?" Ten offered.</p><p> </p><p>And Jungwoo almost said yes because well, that was what he'd been thinking too, but something about that statement just didn't sit quite right with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I like someone else." He blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Ten just squinted curiously.</p><p> "I feel so bad but I met this new person at the beginning of the year and the feelings won't go away and I don't know I just think I like him." Jungwoo rambled.</p><p>Ten looked overwhelmed. "Look, I don't know what to tell you, but you've been with Jaehyun for over 6 months now? And you've known this guy for what? a few weeks? It's easy to think he's some dream guy when you barely know him."</p><p>Jungwoo sighed, that did make sense. He still felt an icky feeling in his stomach but he didn't understand it well enough to disagree with what Ten was saying.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was all too much.</p><p>There were too many conflicting emotions to deal with and Jungwoo didn't know how to deal with any of them. How was he supposed to break up with Jaehyun now that he'd said yes to going to going to Homecoming with him? If they did break up would he try to date Doyoung? What if Ten was right and he'd imagined the feelings he'd felt between them?</p><p>So he ignored it.</p><p>It was easier than he'd thought it'd be, actually. He had so much going on with school and especially cheer, that it wasn't difficult to push his existential crisis to one corner his mind and not deal with it.</p><p>He still saw Doyoung every other day in Math, but he didn't have as much time for him or, rather, he didn't <em>make </em>time for him like he used to. And spending all his time with Jaehyun and his cheer friends was what he was used to doing so it was pretty easy to slip back into the way things used to he before he had all these feelings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Homecoming Dance was on a Saturday but the game was the Friday before, and the Pep Rally was that afternoon at the end of the school day.</p><p>Pep rallys and football games were Jungwoo's favorite part of being a cheerleader. He didn't much care for competition season, but being a part of the school's spirit was a blast.</p><p>The pep rally went along as usual. Cheer did a dance and then got to stunting. Jungwoo's stunt group, which was him, Sicheng, this other girl and their flyer, did well, and Jungwoo landed his double back handspring with ease and a photo finish. He sent a wink to the bleachers full of students watching.</p><p>Jungwoo was so into it he almost forgot there was anything he was ignoring, but when it came time for them to throw little plastic balls to the audience, a pair of arms flailing arms stood out to him, and he had to push his existential crisis to it's corner in his brain once again.</p><p>"Jungwoo! Jungwoo!" Doyoung screamed, jumping up and down and waving to get his attention.</p><p>Jungwoo threw the ball as close to him as he could and Doyoung managed to catch it.</p><p>
  <em>Don't look at his eye smile don't look at his eye smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>fuck. </em>
</p><p>He looked at his eye smile, and he got so lost in it he almost missed the que for the next activity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Northbrooke won the football game that night 43- 24.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun met Jungwoo on the field afterwards, both of them sweaty from playing and cheering.</p><p>Jungwoo congratulated him on the win and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"There's a party at Yukhei's after you coming?" Jaehyun told him.</p><p>Jungwoo had been expecting this. There was always a party afterwards, "yeah."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both had to take the bus back to school and then they grabbed a ride with Yukhei to his house where, somehow, despite him not being there, the party was already in full swing.</p><p>They entered through the front door. Inside it smelled like weed and alcohol and there were so many people. The usual.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo, who hadn't really been feeling parties lately, was already feeling it.</p><p>Cheering the whole homecoming game had tired him out, not to mention the internal conflict he'd been dealing with for months now, so he was happy to let go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was 2 beers and 1 tequila shot on his way to being wasted when he spotted Doyoung.</p><p><em>Doyoung?</em> He was the last person he expected to see here. He stepped away from the crowd for a moment to run after him and see what was up, but it was only when he was about to get his attention that he noticed he wasn't alone. He was facing away from Jungwoo, and there was a hand carding through his hair. He had a girl pressed up against the wall and- <em>oh. </em><em>Was he kissing someone?</em></p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he was definitely kissing someone.</p><p>Jungwoo wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling, but he wasn't so dense that he didn't realize jealousy was part of it. Here he was, all these weeks, thirsting after this boy when he'd probably been flirting around with other people the whole time. And he had every right to. He could feel his jealousy morph into something like anger when he realized this. Anger at Doyoung, for getting him all week in the knees, anger at Jaehyun, for some reason, for being the source of this whole crisis in the fist place, but most of all anger at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Anger at himself, for forgetting how much of a<em> fucking catch</em> he was.</p><p>He was his own person. He didn't need Jaehyun or Doyoung, and he'd forgotten that.</p><p>"Jungwoo!"</p><p>he turned around, it was Yukhei.</p><p>"You wanna smoke?"</p><p>Jungwoo would normally say no, he wasn't into it, but this time he said yes, because suddenly he didn't give a shit about anything except letting loose.</p><p> </p><p>He followed Yukhei to the living room where Johnny and some others were sat around, already high as balls. Jungwoo didn't question why they were passing around another blunt and just hit it when it came his way.</p><p>He was already kinda drunk and it hit pretty immediatly. Enough for Jungwoo to feel a strange, hazy state he knew as cross faded.</p><p>He was starting to chill out and enjoy it until he noticed Doyoung again, laughing at something the girl he'd been kissing was saying.</p><p><em>Bitch</em>. Jungwoo scowled to himself, but then he shook his head because <em>you're not supposed to care, goddamnit!  </em>Boys were stupid.</p><p>Jaehyun could go suck it because he didn't want him, and so could Doyoung cause heck, he didn't want him either. He didn't want his smile or his broad shoulders or his nerdy sense of humor and he definitely didn't want his kind, caring personality that made him so unbearably attractive.</p><p><em>You could be with anyone, heck, you'd prefer Johnny to either of them, </em>Jungwoo thought as he looked at Johnny, who just happened to be sitting right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo wasn't quite sure how the next events unfolded. What he thought was just a thought must have been an action because next thing he knew he was tugging Johnny towards him by his shirt collar, tilting his head up and pressing their lips against each other. Johnny was too gone to really realize what was happening and he kissed back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how long they kissed for, but it was long enough for him to not notice Jaehyun in the corner, a hurt expression plain on his face, or Ten behind him, one hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed let me know what you think!! How much did Jungwoo fuck up???</p><p>School has had me exhausted but I'll try to get back on my grind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woo, what the fuck!?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo felt someone tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw Ten, staring at him, absolutely scandalized.</p><p>Most people hadn't noticed much of anything was going on. The music still loud enough to drown out Ten's yelling, but those close to the pair, which included Mark, Yuta and Yukhei, were tuned into the drama unfolding in front of them.</p><p>Jungwoo wasn't sure what to what to say, he didn't understand why Ten was so upset until-</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He just made out with <em>Johnny.</em></p><p> </p><p>Johnny, who was not only his <em>boyfriend's best friend</em>, but <em>his</em> best friend's <em>crush</em>. It didn't matter if Johnny was straight or didn't like Ten back or whatever their situation was, he'd broken, like, the first rule of friendship.</p><p>A horrible feeling settled in his tummy.</p><p> </p><p>"Ten, I'm sorry." He started quietly, embarrassedly, knowing it wasn't near enough.</p><p> </p><p>Ten's expression didn't ease up, it only got worse. His exasperated look morphed into a nasty scowl,  </p><p>"I can't believe you, Jungwoo. God, you're such a slut!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo gasped. He knew he'd fucked up, but that was a low blow.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there were tears streaming down his face. </p><p>"How could you say that about me?"</p><p> </p><p>"How could you make out with someone who isn't your boyfriend, hell, he isn't even the person you have a bi fat secret crush on! Leave some for the rest of us why don't you."</p><p>If Ten's previous comment was a low blow, this was full on exposure, something he'd revealed to his best friend when he was having a crisis.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was crying harder now, plus he was angry, "Well maybe if you weren't such a coward you'd have done something about your own big fat secret crush by now."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh just so you making out with him could hurt that much worse?"</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a split second Jungwoo huffed, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>He was thinking of what to say next when he saw him. Jaehyun, standing in the corner, staring straight at him with eyes full of emotion. Jungwoo couldn't tell what percent disappointment, anger, and hurt it was, and he was afraid to find out.</p><p>Eyes now locked with Jaehyun, Jungwoo opened his mouth to say something to him, but Jaehyun turned around and walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo took off after him, "Jaehyun! Jaehyun!" he called as he made his way through the still crowded party. It was loud, but Jungwoo knew he could hear him, he just wouldn't stop and face him.  But then Jaehyun turned into a less busy hall way and then into the laundry room, and had no where left to go. Jungwoo caught up with him and reached out a hand.</p><p>Jahyun smacked it away and finally turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun I'm so sorry...I-It didn't mean anything."</p><p> </p><p>He stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>The tears came back, but Jungwoo wiped them away as quick as they came. He didn't deserve to be the one crying right now. "Say something, please." He pleaded.</p><p>Jaehyun wouldn't even meet his eyes.</p><p>Jungwoo looked down at his feet while the silence stretched on. Eventually he heard Jaehyun sigh and prepared himself for the worst of it.</p><p> </p><p>But all Jaehyun said was, "You should go home. I'll call you an uber." He didn't even sound that upset.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo shook his head, confused. "Jaehyun," he tried, but he just gave him the same look he'd given him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo wanted to press him for answers, so that they could talk about what just happened, but he supposed what he wanted didn't matter. If Jaehyun didn't want to talk to him right now, he had every right to feel that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no way Jungwoo was going to school. It just...wasn't happening.</p><p> </p><p>After Lucas's party, Jungwoo had sobered up in the uber Jaehyun called for him, gotten home, thrown himself in bed and promptly cried himself to sleep. Of course, the following Saturday he hadn't gone to the homecoming dance. Instead, he said something vague about not feeling well on his snap chat story and spent the whole weekend being sad and angry at himself, waiting for Jaehyun to call or at least text him back.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Monday morning and things were no better. And he was <em>not  </em>going to school.</p><p>It was pretty to easy to convince his parents that he wasn't feeling well, he was cooped up in bed all weekend after all. They left and Jungwoo, with the house to himself, snuggled up on the couch and watched re runs of old movies.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 5:30 in the afternoon when he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>Jungwoo paused the TV and got up to open it. His parents must have come home early, they usually got home later in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened the door, he was instead greeted by a wide-smiling Doyoung holding a lidded pot with both hands.</p><p>"Oh! Hello?" Jungwo said, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! Can I come in?"</p><p>Jungwoo nodded and he came inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to call but you didn't answer, so I just swung by, sorry for showing up out the blue." Doyoung chuckled awkwardly,  "But anyways, I saw you said you weren't feeling well and you weren't at school today, so I thought I'd bring you some home made soup! Oh! and I grabbed the calc assignments you missed, too."</p><p> </p><p><em>Wha... </em>Jungwoo's heart did a little leap. God this boy was precious.</p><p> </p><p>Wait hold up- wasn't he supposed to be mad at him? Or had he just been having a moment? Because really, when he thinks about it, he wasn't in any sort of committed relationship with Doyoung. They were just friends, he had every right to hit on girls at parties?</p><p>Gosh Jungwoo hated boys. They were so confusing.</p><p> </p><p>He just smiled at him, the warmth in his heart at the gesture far outweighing any past, drunken anger, "Aw, thank you Doyoung."</p><p>He took the pot from him and put it on the stove.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't wanna keep you, feel better soon." Doyoung said, stepping towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>Doyoung turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stammered, "I-It's just bad allergies, really, I'm not contagious or anything! I promise! D-Do...do you wanna stay? I'm not gonna eat all this soup by myself." </p><p>Doyoung looked at him like he knew something he didn't, but his comforting gaze didn't waver, </p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pair sat on the couch, each with a bowl of soup in hand. It was good, really good. Jungwoo had no idea Doyoung was such a good cook.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was conflicted, he felt bad keeping the truth from the one person he'd always felt like he could be himself around. He was happy that at least one person at his school didn't hate him, but he felt bad, not being honest about his absence from school.</p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung."</p><p> </p><p>He paused the TV.</p><p> </p><p>No more lying.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't stay home because of allergies..."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung looked at him and tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I made a big mistake, and now I'm too embarrassed to show myself at school ever again."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung frowned regretfully, "I know, Jungwoo, about what happened I mean."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What!?"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sighed, "I don't engage in drama but...it got around." he looked down. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo frowned. He was upset, this was to be expected he supposed. But then, why had Doyoung acted like he didn't know anything? </p><p>"But, you just showed up with soup and-"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung chuckled. "I don't agree with what you did, Jungwoo, but you're my friend and I know you're a good person. I knew you'd be stuck at home feeling sad, so I came by. Everyone's gotta have someone on their side, right? Even if they made a mistake."</p><p>Jungwoo wants to cry again. And not because he's sad.</p><p>"You..." he tried, but his throat was closing up.</p><p>Oh wait he was actually crying.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung held him as he sobbed, and being embraced against someone's chest had never felt so safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Wednesday and Jungwoo actually had to go to school.</p><p>You see, it was too early in the year to quit going all together, and if he was gonna go back it would be best to keep his break as short as possible, so as not to exaggerate the situation further.</p><p>It was hard, even getting out of bed and getting dressed felt...wrong. But it had to be done.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the building was even worse.</p><p>It wasn't often that Jungwoo made his way about by himself. He was used to having a boyfriend, or an entourage around him. Now he had nobody.</p><p> </p><p>Was this what he'd been so afraid of? Was this why he couldn't break up with Jaehyun properly, because he was afraid of being alone?</p><p>Well... he <em>hadn't</em> broken up with Jaehyun, and yet, here he was,</p><p> </p><p>all alone.</p><p> </p><p>He reminded himself to keep breathing and not to cry this early in the day, and headed to Cheer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of underclassmen in cheer who knew nothing about senior drama, so it wasn't completely awkward when Jungwoo walked into the room. But Ten was there, and Winwin, and some other seniors who as members of the cheer team were most likely at the party and either way definitely knew about his and Ten's fight that night.</p><p>Jungwoo just tried to focus on rehearsing well.</p><p>They were practicing stunting when it happened. Everything was going fine at first, but then Jungwoo felt their back spotter falter, and then their flyer, who they were holding up, started to wobble. Jungwoo tried to correct the situation as best he knew how, but their back spotter faltered again and then their flyer was falling.</p><p>It wasn't Jungwoo's fault, it really wasn't, but Ten didn't seem to see it that way.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwoo! Try a little harder, would you? Or I'm going to move you to a different stunt group."</p><p>Jungwoo just nodded, face heating up. Gosh this was embarrassing, he felt pathetic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If cheer was bad, English was so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>You see, he sat at a table with Ten <em>and </em>Johnny.</p><p>Yikes.</p><p> </p><p>He mustered up his remaining courage and went to sit in his usual seat. But Ten's backpack was in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Um." Jungwoo started.</p><p> </p><p>Ten just ignored him.</p><p>Soon everyone was sat down and Jungwoo was the only one still standing, looking around awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"There's an empty seat over there, Jungwoo." The teacher said.</p><p>He nodded his head and scurried over to the empty seat she'd pointed at. It was in the corner and he could barely see the board but at least he felt hidden away.</p><p>When class was over he took his time packing up his things. He was dreading lunch the most so he wasn't in any hurry to leave.</p><p>He was organizing the pens in his pencil case by color when he heard a voice above him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jungwoo."</p><p>Startled, he looked up to see Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Being ignored was one thing, but confrontation was even scarier. He readied himself to be yelled at.</p><p> </p><p>But all Johnny said was "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was baffled. The words came spilling out. "H-huh? Why are you sorry? I should be sorry, Johnny. I feel so bad about that night I mean not only was it messed up but you were totally wasted and I can't believe I took advantage of you like that I never meant to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Johnny stopped him calmly, "What you did, I'm not saying it was okay. But I kissed back, right? And you weren't exactly sober, either. So, yeah. I'm sorry too."</p><p>Jungwoo just nodded. He supposed he felt a little lighter. That was one less person who hated him.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny turned around to leave but Jungwoo stopped him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hey-" he called out weakly, but Johnny heard him and stopped.</p><p>"I-is jaehyun okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Johnny just laughed. "You think he's talking to me? I don't know how he's doing."</p><p> </p><p>Right. Why would he. Gosh, Jungwoo didn't just ruin his relationship, he ruined other people's too.</p><p>He wanted to tell Johnny he was sorry again but he knew it wouldn't change things. So he just nodded and watched him leave class.</p><p> </p><p>When Jungwoo finally got up and left, he saw Jaehyun in the halls. Of course he did. Even though there was 2,000 other kids at their school he spotted Jaehyun as soon as he stepped into the hallway.</p><p>He was  walking with his friends. And if Jungwoo didn't know any better, he'd think everything was fine, he was laughing and walking like normal.</p><p>Then his eyes caught Jungwoo's and he was scared for a moment. But Jaehyun didn't seem fazed at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week went by and not much changed. Ten eased up on calling him out in  cheer, and he gave him his seat back in English class, but they still weren't on the best terms. The most obvious change was Johnny, who seemed to link back up with Jaehyun as if nothing had happened. Jungwoo wasn't sure if they finally talked it out or what, but you really wouldn't know that anything went down between them. Jungwoo and him on the other hand, well, they still weren't talking.</p><p>Jungwoo told himself not to be annoyed. He was the one who hurt Jaehyun, right? But deep down inside, he was a little. It had been over a week and Jaehyun still hadn't made any effort to talk to him. And the ball was definitely in his court after all the texts Jungwoo had sent him.</p><p>Jungwoo sighed. He was currently in chemistry, a class he shared with Jaehyun. He was watching him now. He joking around with his lab partners as they mixed various solutions that definitely weren't part of the instructions. (Who ever let Yukhei take AP Chem obviously didn't know what they were doing.)</p><p>And as he watched them, Jungwoo wondered,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>was Jaehyun even upset?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jungwoo's lil drama in English class was inspired by something that happened to me 🤩🤩🤩...dw I didn't cheat on anyone tho lols 😳</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading! Leave a comment if ya like!</p>
<p>kudos are v appreciated~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>